


Intuition

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

"Oh, Merry," Pippin sighed, wiping tears from his eyes, convulsing in explosive giggles as the laguhter died down, and leaning against Merry for support.

Merry was still breathless with mirth, shoulders shaking as he buried his face in Pippin's neck to smother the sound. "Oh!... Oh, that was good. Oh, I needed that," Merry gasped, relishing the last of the best laugh he had had since leaving the Shire. He couldn't even remember what had started them off, he just knew it felt so good to laugh again. Laugh so hard his belly was aching.

Pippin collapsed against the wall behind them, the sounds of joy still ringing in the air and lingering in their throats. How had Merry known, known just what to say to lift it all, make him forget things? He had needed that release, or he would have torn apart inside, piece by piece. But Merry had known just what he needed.

Was it intuition, then, that stopped Merry's smile, that made him rest his cheek on Pippin's? Intuition had perhaps led him here, to the one thing Pippin needed above all.

Merry.

A gasp caught between their mouths. Pippin's lips were kissed, his face lightly touched, Merry running his fingers down Pippin's cheek, so gently it was a whisper of a touch, a breath of contact.

And Pippin raised his hand to stroke along Merry's jaw. Sucked his lips lightly. Felt that intuition was, for now, telling him how to kiss him.

In time, Merry would be the one telling him.


End file.
